Happy Valentines day!
by lexi1220
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! This is just a really short songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Our Song" hope you enjoy!


**This is based off of Our Song, by Taylor Swift. It was intended to be Danny X Sam, probably when they are in college. Feel free to interpret it differently though.**

My fingers dance across the frets of my guitar. My emotions float into a beautiful melody that floats across the house and I think about all that has happened.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

He got his license a little while ago but we know that he doesn't need one. We like to drive out and look at the stars. He always loved astronomy and I love hearing him talk about the night sky. I love hearing him talk about anything really. When he gets excited about anything his face lights up, it's one of the things I love about him. I like to imagine that I see our outlines in the night sky, like we were written in the stars.

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothin', I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song"

We don't have a song, it isn't really important but it still seems like we should. I feel ridiculous for bringing that up. I look down and hope he can't see the blush on my cheeks. 

And he said,

Our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know 

I laugh remembering that incident with my parents. I was up late doing homework and video chatting with him when my parents thought I was just doing homework. I was majorly grounded, but that didn't stop us from talking for hours the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that…

Our song is the way you laugh, on the first date  
Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

When we started dating the only place our parents would let us meet was our church. He was terrified of my dad, but I didn't care. I wish we could see each other more often in person but we both are so busy.

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

We could lose each other at any moment. That gets hard sometimes. I know that late at night I might text him and he may not answer. It's always a risk.

Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said,

Our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh, on the first date  
Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

He has always been there though. He always answers eventually. We're there for each other.

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone, and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late, and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs, on the first date  
Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again, oh yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

We will always have our song. No matter where life takes us, college, across the country, closer together, even if one of us is gone, the time we spent together will always remain. I put down the guitar and pray to God to let our song continue.

From Lexi,

You know exactly who you are, even if we are miles apart, I'm with you. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
